


Don't You Leave

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broke glass, Busted fist, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake AH Crew, Fights, Graphic Descriptions of blood, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael gets a little heated after a heist gone wrong and takes it out on the one person he wasn't even close to being mad at.





	Don't You Leave

Michael was up late. The reason why was something he never thought. He was sat in the bathroom, bottle of whatever he could get his hands on. He was upset. He was so fucking upset that he had locked himself in this en suite and was drinking right out of the bottle of spiced rum he stole from Jeremy. Michael had done something bad. Something worse than killing someone innocent.

 

_ They were arguing about something quite absurd. Michael noticed the strewn about papers everywhere in their shared room. He didn’t mean to get so angry. Hell, he wasn’t even mad about the papers. He was mad at himself for fucking up something so simple during a heist. The messy room just pushed him over the edge.  _

 

_ Trevor was just  _ standing _ there in the doorway. An apology on his lips for he mess and a promise that he would clean it up himself. Michael started yelling. His temper taking over instead of his brain. He let his mistake get to his head, throwing insult after insult at Trevor. Words that were meant for Michael himself. Trevor started yelling back at some point. His words too weren’t directed at Michael. They screamed and yelled and degraded each other. Then Michael shouted something he didn’t mean.  _ **_”If you hate me so much, then leave.”_ **

 

_ It seemed like the world froze. The yelling ceased and the room was disastrously quiet. Michael’s eyes widened. Trevor’s posture sunk. “I didn’t mean it.” Michael told him. “Trevor, don’t leave.” But Trevor didn’t listen. “If you want me out, then fine,” he said and turned on his heel. Michael chased after him spewing apology after apology. Trevor still didn’t listen. He grabbed a key to the motorcycle he owned and left going somewhere unknown to both of them. _

 

Michael threw the empty bottle against the wall. The sound of it matching Michael’s heart; loud and broken. He stood with a broken heart and tear stained cheeks and moved towards the sink. His hands grasped desperately onto the smooth edges of the porcelain like he would fall without its support. Michael raised his head and stared himself down. A glare so dirty and dark that Michael feared for his own safety from himself. 

 

This bullshit argue that  _ he  _ started caused this. One that wasn’t even directed for Trevor. Michael was never mad about the paper mess. He would’ve cleaned it up himself and been fine. It was his fault Trevor was gone and it was his damn fault that the heist failed and Jeremy nearly got caught up in an explosion. Michael was just full of mistakes today, wasn’t he? He watched his face in the mirror still. Staring deep into his own dark eyes for some kind of answer.

 

Michael was barely in control of his actions. He didn’t know how it happened, or  _ when _ , but his hand collided with the reflective glass in front of him. It shattered just like the bottle before. Cracks broke apart his reflection mimicking how his heart was shattered by his own mistakes. Not even a hiss escaped his pursed lips when he looked down at the jagged shards embedded in his fist. Blood seeped out of the wounds and dripped down onto the white porcelain sink. Michael watched the blood spiral down the drain with his sanity. 

 

The deep red was a reminder to him about what he had done. Michael raised his shaky, wounded hand over the sink and stared at it for a minute or two. He reached over with his good hand and carefully picked the glass shards from his skin, tossing them into the floor with the others. The blood picked up again, oozing down the drain and staining his mind. How he had gotten this fucked up over something he did to himself marveled him. 

 

Michael stumbled back against the wall. His back hit the wall hard as he pressed against it. He held his wounded hand with his other and sunk to the floor. The room was collapsing in on him and his breathing got heavier. He was going insane. Michael Jones was going to die here in his glass shard covered en suite  _ -alone- _ because of his own mistakes. He was nearly having a panic attack now. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a body kneeling down beside him. Michael’s gaze was distant when he looked to his right. He hardly registered the person kneeling beside him before he was being pulling into their chest and fed murmured apologies. Michael gave up control of his body once more. He let himself be coaxed down until he was normal again.

 

The cologne hit him before the voice. _ Trevor’s _ musty yet masculine cologne. Michael clung to the his shirt almost pathetically. He could barely cough up an apology, but he managed one. Trevor just shushed him. “I know you didn’t mean that dumbass. I know how you get when you’re mad so I left for a few hours until I thought you calmed down,” Trevor had explained. Michael felt even worse. He kept his gaze down, never meeting Trevor’s eyes. “I love you hothead. I wouldn’t walk out.” Michael shut his eyes and took in Trevor’s company. 

 

Trevor pulled back from the hug and looked at Michael. He looked the older lad over, wounds and all. He began to clean up the bathroom after disinfecting and wrapping up Michael’s hand. Michael leaned on Trevor when he lifted him. Trevor helped Michael out into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He took a seat next to him. “Guess I shouldn’t leave so abruptly again huh?” Trevor tried to joked, earning a punch to the arm from Michael’s good hand. “Don’t you ever leave me again you fucking asshole. Even if I yell at you.” Trevor just nodded and held his good hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhh... I don't exactly have an explanation. I just kinda wrote and this happened. I hope y'all enjoyed it though.


End file.
